In stock-racing engines the life of valve-closing springs has been very short due to their being limited in size by the length and geometry of the valve and rocker-arm system. Attempts at solving the problem by varying the compositions of the spring alloys have been only slightly successful.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide an add-on device which permits the use of a much larger (and thus stronger) spring by employing therein a rocker-arm coupled to a spring that can be much larger by its being positioned remotely from the limited space allowed for the omitted (replaced) spring. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.